The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel.
Having a narrow bezel is advantageous for a display apparatus in terms of design. A technology for a display apparatus with a narrow bezel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-72363, for example.